riverdalefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cliff Blossom
'''Clifford "Cliff" Cochrane Blossom '''był postacią pierwszoplanową występującą w sezonie 1. W jego rolę wcielił się Barclay Hope. Był ojcem bliźniaków - Jasona i Cheryl, mężem Penelope Blossom. Właściciel firmy produkujacej syrop klonowy, w rzeczywistości przemycającej narkotyki. Najbogatszy człowiek w Riverdale, posiadający wielkie wpływy w gangu jak i u burmistrza. Wczesne lata Cliff dorastał w Riverdale razem ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem, Claudiusem Blossomem. Chodził do Riverdale High School wraz z Penelope, Hermione, Fredem i FP. Wcześniej też nawiązywał kontakty z Hiramem Lodgem. Kiedy Clifford miał 8 lat, Blossomowie poszli do sierocińca Sióstr Spokojnego Miłosierdzia, aby adoptować rudowłosą dziewczynę, która wprowadziła się do rodziny i pana młodego, by zostać żoną Clifforda. Penelope została wybrana i zabrana na spotkanie z młodym Cliffem w Pop's, gdzie podzielił się z nią koktajlem mlecznym. W czternaste urodziny w dolinie rzeki Sweetwater Clifford zagroził swojemu bratu Claudiusowi karabinem, mówiąc mu o „klątwie rodziny Blossom”, w której jedno z bliźniaków często spotykało się ze śmiercią z rąk drugiego bliźniaka. Chociaż Clifford oszczędził życie Claudiusa, ten był na tyle przerażony, że tej nocy uciekł z domu. Zniknięcie Claudiusa spustoszyło ich matkę, Rose Blossom, która nie mogła znieść później nawet wymówienia imienia zaginionego Blossoma. W następnych latach Clifford odziedziczył firmę Blossom i wkrótce się ożenił i miał dwoje dzieci z Penelope, bliźniaki Cheryl i Jasona. Nigdy nie ujawnił swoim dzieciom istnienia swojego brata bliźniaka. Podczas gdy Jason i Cheryl byli dziećmi, Clifford odbywał tajne spotkania z Sugarmanem w Thornhill, domie rodziny. Podczas wizyt Sugarmana Penelope zabierała Jasona i Cheryl na górę do pokojów, ukrywając ich przed podejrzanym biznesem narkotykowym Sugarmana z ojcem. Clifford miał plany dotyczące Jasona, który przygotowywał się do jego pielęgnacji, aby w końcu mógł przejąć rodzinny interes. Jednak Penelope nie zgodziła się z Cliffordem, po tym, jak dowiedziała się o swoich planach dotyczących ich syna, i ciężko z nimi walczyła. Jason zbuntował się odzidziczeniu od ojca narkotykowego biznesu. Wiele lat później, 11 lipca, w piwnicy baru Southside znanego jako Whyte Wyrm, Clifford Blossom zamordował Jasona, jego własnego syna z zimną krwią za to, że dowiedział się o prawdziwej działalności Blossom, sprzedawał narkotyki w Riverdale i poza nim i grożąc ujawnieniem go za swoje zbrodnie. Występowanie w serialu Sezon 1 Po tajemniczym utonięciu syna, Jasona, podczas wypadku na łodzi z Cheryl, Cliff i Penelope zabrali córkę z brzegu rzeki Sweetwater i dołączyli do władz. Cliff zaczął krzyczeć na policję, ponieważ nie udało im się znaleźć jego syna, mimo że przeszukiwali rzekę w poszukiwaniu go. W końcu ciało Jasona zostało znalezione na brzegu Sweetwater przez Kevina Kellera i Moose Masona, a Cliff i jego żona stanęli na boku i patrzyli, jak ciało ich syna zostało zabrane do torby na zwłoki. Cliff, Penelope i Cheryl przybyli do kostnicy, aby zidentyfikować ciało Jasona. Gdy materiał został zdjęty z jego głowy, Cheryl odwróciła się z przerażeniem, podobnie jak Penelope, jednak Cliff był o wiele mniej emocjonalny niż kobiety, milcząco wpatrując się w zwłoki swojego syna. Gdyrc Archie Andrews zbliżył się do rodziny Blossom dzięki Cheryl, odkrył, że to Cliff Blossom sprawił, że zamknięto Hirama Lodge'a w więzieniu, bo nie chciał już mu płacić ogromnej sumy pieniędzy. Główni bohaterowie przypuszczają, że to Hiram mógł zlecić zabójstwo Jasona, aby odegrać się na Cliffordzie. Jednak prawda okazała się inna, gdy Joaquin DeSantos, wcześniej współpracujący z oskarżonym o morderstwo FP Jonesem ujawnił kryjówkę, gdzie FP schował kurtkę Jasona. W niej główni bohaterowie znaleźli pendrive'a z nagraniem kamer, gdzie widać, jak Cliff strzela do Jasona prosto w głowę w piwnicy baru Whyte Wyrm. Cheryl dowiedziała się o tym i zeszła do rodziców, kiedy on i Penelope jedli obiad. Cheryl weszła do jadalni i powiedziała: „Zrobiłeś coś złego, tato. A teraz wszyscy wiedzą”. Jednak Cliff nie działał sam, ponieważ FP i Joaquin DeSantos posprzątali miejsce zbrodni i porzucili ciało Jasona w Sweetwater po tym, jak policja przeszukała to miejsce. Niestety dla Cliffa, wideo trafiło w ręce szeryfa Kellera i burmistrz McCoy, więc nie potrwało to długo, zanim policja go znalazła. Po spotkaniu z Cheryl w jadalni Clifford powiesił się w stodole Blossomów, zanim policja zdążyła się do niego dostać. Sezon 2 Po ranie postrzałowej Freda Andrewsa podczas domniemanego rabunku w Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe, Fred miał sen, w którym to pojawił się Clifford. Siedział w tłumie obok Jasona, gdy Archie i Veronica brali ślub. Sezon 3 Podczas wspomnienia Alice Cooper, widzimy jak Penelope zgadza się być partnerem życiowym Clifforda, mówiąc mu, że chce żyć w Thornhill na zawsze, ponieważ świat na zewnątrz jest zbyt niebezpieczny. W późniejszych odcinkach dowiadujemy się od Penelope, że Clifford nie popełnił samobójstwa, tylko został otruty przez swoją żonę. Miała być to kara za zamordowanie ukochanego syna Penelope. Sezon 4 Clifford pojawia się we śnie Archiego. Siedzi przy stole obok Jasona, Cheryl, Popa, Penelope, Reggie, Hirama, Hermione, Hala, Alice, Kevina, Toma, Sierry, FP, Jellybean, Toni, Jugheada, Betty i Mary w jego jadalni. W Thistlehouse Cheryl budzi się i znajduje swoją matkę, ojca, brata i Nanę Rose stojące na końcu łóżka. Penelope ma Juliana w ręku, tłumacząc, że przyszli dać ciało Cheryl Julianowi.Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Rodzina Blossom Kategoria:Mordercy